


It cant be

by Yolo1s



Category: Lost Girl, Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail has never doubted her gut feeling. She definitely wont start now, no matter how absurd it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“GAIL! GAIL! Stay with us the ambulance is coming.”

Gail barely conscious tried to take in her surroundings but the pain she felt was making it hard to stay in the present and just not slip away. She saw Steve, Traci, Oliver, Dov and Chris leaning over her extremely worried. She tried to reassure them, but she slipped back unconscious. 

“GAIL! GAIL!” They all screamed and started to try to shake her awake but nothing happened. All that happened was Gail's pulse slowing down rapidly.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Gail? Come on wake up.”

“Holly?” Gail dazed opened her eyes slowly. There she saw a blurry Holly appearing smirking at her with bright light eyes. 

“About time.”

Gail smiled and blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes fully in the brightly lit room. Her view became focused and she turned her stiff head looking for “Holly?”

Steve looked up from his chair to see Gail staring straight at him fully awake. “GAIL!” He ran out the room and started shouting. “DOCTOR! NURSE! SHE'S AWAKE, HURRY!” He ran back inside the room to her and smiled at her with broken watery eyes. “I thought I lost you sis.”

The doctors went inside the room and started doing the regular routine for when a coma patient regains consciousness. 

Steve just watched as the doctors talked and poked around his sister. He noticed that she looked very lost. He guessed that's normal due to the circumstances.

The doctor walked up to him. “She seems okay. Looks as if nothing affected her. We will run some more tests later on for precaution. But there’s nothing to worry about really, seems shes one of the lucky ones.”

Steve nodded relieved and walked to his sister. “Hey Gail.”

Gail smiled. “Hey, what happened? Why am I here?”

Steve looked at his sister confused. “You don't remember what happened?”

Gail shook her head no. “The last thing I remember w---”

“GAIL! YOUR AWAKE!” Traci shouted happily. Chris, Oliver, and Dov followed Traci to Gail's bedside all of them smiling like dummy’s at Gail.

Gail rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes I am awake and I am okay, so no interrogating me. Okay? Okay.”

They all just laughed. Typical Gail they thought.

Steve remembered the earlier conversation and looked at the others worried. “She doesn't remember what happened. Why she's here.” The trio looked at Gail worried.

Steve reverted his attention back to an aggravated Gail. “Well?” She snapped.

Steve took a deep breath and began. “We went to find Oliver, and when we got there some type of smoke bomb was thrown. We still don't know what that smoke was but it was so strong it knocked everyone unconscious including the people with mask. It's crazy, but when we woke up Gail, you were still down. With 3 shot wounds. You lost a lot of blood and you literally died for a few minutes. But you came back, thank God. Ford and his people were found shot dead in the head. But the weird thing is there was no bullet found yet it was one of our guns but everyone was unconscious. Its being looked into, but at least he's dead and you finally after a month have woken up.”

Gail just stared at him and the others bewildered. She couldn’t believe all this happened. Nothing was making sense. All that couldn’t have happened because. “No!”

All of them just stared at her lost. 

“No, what Gail?” Steve responded.

Gail looked at him and the others like idiots. “None of that could have happened because we got Oliver and came here I was okay and.” Gail shook her head. “Just get Holly back in here she could explain everything.”

They all just stared at her.

Gail got more frustrated and worried. “What? Where's Holly?”

They all just kept staring at Gail and Traci broke in. “Gail? Who's Holly?”


	2. Chapter 2

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHOSE HOLLY? Are you guys serious?” Gail shouted. 

They all looked at Gail crazy and started talking among themselves.

“Steve go get the doctor.” Traci ordered. Steve nodded and left quickly.

The rest just stayed looking at Gail with concerned eyes. “The doctor should know what to do. Your going to be okay Gail.” Chris said.

Gail's patience started wearing thin by the second. “Where's my phone?” 

Traci walked to Gail’s bed and looked under the bed where a bag with all Gail's stuff were in. She pulled Gail's phone out of the bag and gave it to Gail.

Gail took the phone and turned the power on and waited.

“What are you doing?” Traci questioned.

Gail just waved her off. “You'll see im not fucking crazy.” As soon as it turned on she went and looked for Holly's number, text messages, and photos. “What the fuck?” She kept looking but nothing showed up. “This cant be. Im not crazy, Holly's real.” 

Traci and the others just felt sympathy as they watched Gail searching her phone frantically. “Look Gail, you were out for a whole month. Its normal to hallucinate things while you were unconscious. You dreamed all that. But now your awake, this is real.”

Gail's face turned red. “I did not hallucinate! Look her name is Holly Stewart, look her up, find her. You can't just make someone up like that. You can't just... just find her okay.” Gail finished exasperated. 

Steve came back in the room with the doctors and they began interrogating and examining Gail who was starting to become aggressive. At the end they had to sedate her. 

The group just left feeling awful and sad. “I'll look into it for her, is the least I can do. What was her name again?” Steve said.

“Holly, Holly Stewart.” Traci answered back. Steve nodded and left to the police station, while the others went back home after a long dreadful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Holly!” Gail screamed as she looked around the room wildly. But no Holly was there, but there was a teen she guessed by the way she dressed looking straight at her with piercing blue eyes. 

“Who are you?” Gail questioned.

The girl just looked at her and smirked. “Well that depends Gail, if you actually listen to me and not think im some crazy weirdo. But judging from whats been happening to you, I think you know how that feels and you will actually listen to me. So was-up?”

Gail just scrunched up her face confused. “Was-up? Your the one I should be was-uping? Was-up with you? Why are you here? What do you want?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Im here to help you Gail. I know, heard whats been happening to you and I could help. So explain to me things better so I can know where to begin.”

Gail looked at her doubtfully, but just gave in. 'whats the point anyway she thought. No one believes her anyway.' “Okay, well I woke up to find I had been in a coma a whole month and was pretty much shot to death. Well I technically did die for a while and well none of that really happened and now the biggest thing is that they saying Holly doesn’t exist. Like are you fucking kidding me? Im not crazy. Holly is real and I was never shot or all that other shit they say happened, happened.” 

Gail saw as the girl nodded, took her phone out and typed something then put it away. “Well?” Gail asked.

The girl clapped her hands and walked up to Gail. “Just one question. Have you had any uncommon objects lately, or in your case before the coma?”

Gail confused shook her head no. “Whats that got to do with anything?”

The girl just waved her hand. “Just checking. Well Gail, someone has been fucking around with you and your life and didn’t want you to remember it. Unfortunately for them you kicked ass and still remember, which by the way high five to you. I have an idea who it can be, but in this world you just can never know. There are some seriously sneaky motherfuckers. Well Gail all I can say is if you want to get to the bottom of this you are going to have to become very open minded and forget all the shit you were told. In the real world, my world, anything is possible, anything can happen period. You accept that and you'll be alright, things will start coming together and you will get answers. So are you in?”

Gail just stared at her feeling crazier and more lost than before. Gail was going to respond back to her but her phone rang. She checked the caller id and saw it was her brother. She excused her self from the mystery girl and answered the phone. “Yeah?”

“Gail I searched everything, everywhere, I even called the best of the best and sorry Gail, but nothing Holly Stewart does not exist. There is no one that goes by that name. I am so sorry Gail.”

Gail shut her eyes. “It's okay Steve. Thanks anyway.”

“Anything for you sis. Just get some rest Gail, the doctors will be able to help.”

“Ah huh. Bye Steve.” Gail hanged up the phone, opened her eyes and looked at the girl. “Okay im in.”

The girl smiled. “Awesome! Well in that case my names Kenzi. And this...” She pointed to the women coming in through the door. “Is my partner Bo. Not partner as in partner, partner. Im not into the ladies, not that there is anything wrong with liking the ladies. In fact she likes the ladies and shes my best-friend/sister. Shutting up now.” 

Gail and Bo just looked at Kenzi amused and laughed. 'Guess this wont be so bad thought Gail.'


	3. Chapter 3

“Will we find Holly?” Gail asked her eyes filled with new hope.

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other and then back to Gail and Bo answered her back. “When we find answers, we should find Holly. Don’t worry were going to get to the bottom of this I already made phone calls and we already got places to check out, all we need to do is go. Gail, this is a mission, so in other words that means that its a full time job till its solved. So yeah, you know what that means right?”

Gail nodded her head yes. “Means it packing time. Means I gotta leave everything till I have to, which is gonna be until its solved cause I am not going to stop by any means no matter how long it takes.”

“Good were in the same page. So me and Kenzi will wait for you outside the hospital? Your place? Its up to you since im pretty sure you got some things to do.”

“Let's just go to my place and get my things. Ill call them there and we leave. Okay?”

Bo and Kenzi nodded their heads and helped Gail sneak out of the hospital to their car. The ride to Gail's house was quiet. They all were to busy thinking about all that happened and might happen. They to arrived at Gail's apartment building and got off.

“Do you want us to come up with you?” Kenzi asked.

“No thanks, ill be quick.”

Kenzi shook her head. “Take your time will be waiting.”

Gail nodded appreciatively and went upstairs in a complete daze. She couldn’t believe what was happening and what she was about to do. This is her life and yet its not anymore. She realized a life without Holly will never be a life anymore to her. In just a few months that felt more like a lifetime Holly had become a part of Gail. She had merged herself in every possible way in Gail's life and now nothing will ever remove her from there. 

Gail opened her door and went inside hoping no one was there. Thankfully no one was there, it seemed as if no ones been there for a while now, it made her feel sad. She walked to her room and got all the comfortable clothes she had and put it in her duffel bag along with some friends and family pictures and all her money she had saved up. 

Once she was done she sat in her bed and pulled out her phone and called her brother. 

“GAIL!? GAIL!? Where are you? The hospital said you were gone! I was just going to call you. What were you thin-”

Gail interrupted him. “Im fine Steve, you dont have to worr-”

“NOT WORRY? NOT WOR-”

Gail interrupted his rant again. “Listen Steve, let me talk okay? Because I honestly don’t know when I will talk or see you again. Im leaving. I don’t know how long but its something I have to do no question about it. I already send-ed my resignation letter to the police station. So.. so, so I love you okay? You mom, dad, and all the other dorks. So tell them goodbye for me. Goodbye Steve, take care, make sure your in one piece by the time I get back. Don’t look for me ill be fine. Bye Steve.”

“GAIL! DON-” 

Gail painfully hung up. All this was harder than she thought, but she had a mission to do. She took a deep breath, got up and left her apartment, building, and now as she got in the car with Kenzi and Bo and they drove off she left her old life behind as well. There was only one thing now.

Find Holly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
